


Amazing 3

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-23
Updated: 2003-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Simon takes on a unwanted burden. Mal and Jayne try and work some things out.





	Amazing 3

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Amazing 3

## Amazing 3

### by Belle

Chapter 3  
_Screams of anguish. Flames coming closer as they held each other the townspeople waiting to burn them. Blue hands and cold eyes and whispers. Running. Screaming. Running. Screaming. Screaming_ "Arggghhh!!" Simon sat bolt upright in bed. Sweat was pouring down his face and his sheets were soaked. Panting he looked desperately around the room not knowing where he was or how he got there. He fell out of the bed and unthinkingly ran for the door. Stumbling he ran out into the hallway, clutching his head, tears running down his face, blindly reaching for support. No, no, please, make it stop, he thought. He found himself in the cargo bay looking around but not seeing. Suddenly he collapsed. 

"I thought we had an agreement," Mal said as he followed Jayne into his room. 

"Why are you still dressed?" Jayne asked as he reached for Mal's suspenders. 

Mal grabbed the hand that was before him firmly, "We had an agreement. You're to stay away from him." Jayne looked at Mal for a moment then looked away. 

"I have been." 

"You're lyin' I saw you in the cargo bay. You're watching him," Mal said tightening his grip on Jayne's hand. 

"Never said I wouldn't watch him. Just said I wouldn't touch him. Why should I?" he asked as he suddenly pulled Mal toward him with the hand Mal was holding. Grabbing the back of Mal's head he kissed him forcefully and felt the other man's mouth open as if against his will in response, he pulled away, "I got you don't I?" 

Mal looked at Jayne panting a bit, "For now. You break our agreement not having me will be the least of your worries." 

Jayne laughed, a bitter sounding bark, and grabbed Mal again, turning him around and using his weight to push him down on the bed, "You talk to much, you know that? Been hanging around the boy too much." His hands almost tenderly removed the shirt from Mal's body and his head bent to lick and bite the nipples that were exposed. Mal started to get up but found himself pinned by huge hands, "Now where you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet," Jayne said, bending his head back to first one then the other of Mal's nipples. Mal arched in response and Jayne grinned against his stomach. Releasing Mal's hands he reached down and began working on the pants that were keeping him from his goal. Pulling the pants down he undid the captain's boots and then gently tugged his pants off the rest of the way. He felt Mal's hands on his face and he looked up from his position on the floor. Mal's hands traveled over his shoulders and down his arms sending shivers up Jayne's spine. Down to his waist they traveled and Jayne felt himself moving up and over Mal as he pulled his shirt off and over his head. Watching him Mal's hands moved to Jayne's pants pushing them down to his knees. Placing his hand on Jayne's cock he began stroking and squeezing slowly at first and then picking up speed. Jayne's eyes closed as his breath hissed out of him. 

"Open them," Mal commanded and Jayne looked down and for a brief second saw pale green eyes looking back at him. Then Mal lifted up, wrapping his legs around Jayne's waist and impaled himself on Jayne's cock and Jayne saw nothing but red as he groaned. Grabbing Mal's waist he thrust into him, feeling the warm heat of Mal's ass around him. Slowing down, with patience he didn't know he had he thrust in and out watching Mal watching him. 

"Harder," Mal said through clenched teeth and reached out grabbing Jayne's ass and pulling him deeper into him. Jayne cursed and began ramming himself further into Mal faster and harder than before, hearing the slapping of their skin together, he removed one hand from Mal's waist and spit on it then wrapped it around Mal's cock. His strokes matched his thrusts, each one faster and harder until finally he came. He looked down and saw his hand covered with Mal's semen and gently lay collapsed on top of the other man, still inside of him, feeling the shudders Mal's body was still making. 

He licked Mal's face, "Good night, cap." 

A few hours later Mal got up and began putting his clothes on, no need for the crew to see him coming out of Jayne's quarters. They had enough problems on the ship. As he was leaving he turned to look back at the huge man on the bed. This is going to blow up in our faces. Badly. Closing the door he started to make his usual rounds of the ship before going to bed. He'd checked the cockpit and the engines and was just glancing over the cargo bay and about to leave when he heard something. Stepping further in he looked around, hand going for his gun. He followed the noise and was trying to identify it when he stumbled. Looking down he saw a foot. Mal pulled his gun and pointing it down slowly made his way around the outline of the rest of the body. 

"Simon!" he yelled quickly shouldering his gun kneeling by the boy. "Simon, what the hell?! Simon?" He grabbed his head and felt the heat emanating from it, "Simon? Come on talk to me," he said, and was answered with Simon's eyelids flickering open and his wide eyes regarding him with confusion. "Where am I?" 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Belle


End file.
